bobson_wwefandomcom-20200213-history
Team Neidhart
Team Neidhart was a stable in the Bobson WWE universe of the SmackDown! Vs RAW 2007 league. It consisted of Triple H, Finlay, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Randy Orton and group leader Jim Neidhart. The team was put together to face the Hart Foundation at Wrestlemania in a five on five elimination match. Each of these men were successful on their own right but together managed to defeat the Hart Foundation at Wrestlemania and dissolve them. This team was merely a one-off stable and will likely be never used again unless a major threat emerges. History Jim Neidhart had been feuding with Bret Hart ever since Bret Hart challenged him for the World Heavyweight Championship at Survivor Series. After losing the World Heavyweight Championship to Bobby Lashley at No Way Out, Jim was mocked by Bret for being beaten so easily. In response, Neidhart attacked Bret after Bret's loss to Umaga in the Intercontinental Championship Tournament. Jim challenged Bret to the first ever five on five elimination match at Wrestlemania. He would gather of team of five against the five members of the Hart Foundation. If his team won, the Hart Foundation would be disbanded. Bret agreed but stated that if Neidhart's team lost, each member of that team would be banned from the SVR 07 league until Wrestlemania II. Jim looked for wrestlers willing to team up with him at Wrestlemania as part of "Team Neidhart". After watching Randy Orton win a 10 man battle royal on SmackDown! by eliminating Hart Foundation member Roddy Piper last, Jim offered Randy a spot in the team. Randy accepted and vowed to RKO each member of the group. The next night on RAW, The Shield member Finlay agreed to help Jim out. Finlay said that the Hart Foundation needed to be eliminated in order for justice to prevail and decided to wrestle as The Shield representative in the match. Jim and Finlay went on to defeat Bret and Bam Bam Bigelow in a tag team match on that episode of RAW. That would leave two spots on the team still needing to be filled up and at the start of Wrestlemania, those spots were still not announced. Before the five on five elimination match began, Hardcore Champion Stone Cold Steve Austin was revealed as a member of the team (despite already competing in an Elimination Chamber earlier on) and started off alongside Finlay. The third man to start the match of with them was their second mystery partner... which was revealed to be Triple H. Austin, Triple H and Finlay would begin against Hart, Bam Bam and Piper. Austin scored the first elimination in just three minutes, eliminating Hart Foundation leader Bret Hart. Edge would enter for his team and pinned Triple H. However, Team Neidhart regained the upper-hand with Finlay pinning Piper. Shelton Benjamin soon entered the fray for the Hart Foundation and quickly levelled things up by pinning Austin. It was down to three on three, with Finlay, Orton and Neidhart against Bam Bam, Shelton and Edge. Shelton pinned Finlay while Orton pinned Edge, leaving both teams with two members left. However, Randy Orton secured the victory for Team Neidhart pinning both Bam Bam and Shelton. With the Hart Foundation defeated, Team Neidhart dissolved and went their seperate ways. Members *Jim Neidhart (Leader) *Triple H *Steve Austin *Finlay *Randy Orton Trivia *The group are undefeated, having a record of 1-0 in 5 on 5 elimination matches Category:Stables